Junimond
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Mit dem Wissen von Band 1 bis 6 geschrieben und schließt nahtlos an Snapes und Dracos Flucht an nach dem Mord an Dumbledore. Snape bringt Draco in Sicherheit. Oneshot, Slash SSLM, SSRB, SSRL.


Titel: Junimond

Autor: Lorelei Lee

Kategorie: Slash, Drama, One-Shot

Pairing: SS/LM, SS/RB, SS/RL

Rating: ab 12

Mit dem Wissen von Band 1 bis 6 geschrieben und schließt nahtlos an Snapes und Dracos Flucht an - nach dem Mord an Dumbledore.

**Disclaimer**: das übliche… alles JKR – mir nix – ich spiel nur ein bisschen mit den Jungs.

Die Idee hierzu kam mir ganz spontan, als ich eines Sonntags im Wald spazieren war. Nur ich und meine Nordic-Walking-Stöcke… ich freute mich an den Anemonen und Veilchen und das Lied _Junimond_ von Rio Reiser ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf – und das mitten im April! Also, wie gesagt – das Plotbunny hierzu ist mir im Wald zugelaufen und ist treu und brav neben mir hergehoppelt… da das etwas nervig war, habe ich es so schnell wie möglich verwurstelt.

**Junimond**

Als Severus Snape die Grenze der Ländereien Hogwarts erreicht hatte, desapparierte er nach Malfoy Manor. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin Draco appariert war, aber er hatte so eine Ahnung, dass er ihn zu Hause bei seiner Mutter vorfinden würde.

Severus' Ahnung hatte ihn nicht getrogen. Er fand Mutter und Sohn tatsächlich in der Eingangshalle vor. Narcissa tränenüberströmt an ihren Sohn geklammert, dem dies – trotz allem, was er in der letzten Stunde durchgemacht hatte – sichtlich peinlich war.

Nach der Auseinandersetzung mit Potter und dem Angriff durch diesen verdammten Hippogreif war Severus' Laune nicht die Beste.

„Wirklich klug von dir Draco, dich hier zu verstecken, wo dich niemand vermuten würde", versetzte er in beißendem Ton.

Draco fuhr herum. „Sie!", rief er aus.

Narcissa ließ ihren Sohn los und wandte sich mit einem verzweifelten Blick an Severus. „Was ist passiert, Severus?", flehte sie. „Draco will es mir nicht sagen!"

Severus löste unsanft ihre Hände von seiner Robe. „Ich lebe – ist es daher nicht offensichtlich, dass Ich meinen Eid gehalten habe?", erwiderte er kalt.

„Oh, Gott sei Dank", murmelte Narcissa schwach.

„Und genau deshalb ist es notwendig, dass wir sofort von hier verschwinden", sagte Severus bestimmt und fasste Draco scharf ins Auge. „Draco – wohin solltest du dich wenden, nachdem du deinen Auftrag ausgeführt hast?"

Verunsicherung flackerte über Dracos abweisende Miene. „Ich… darüber wurde nicht gesprochen. Ich hatte angenommen, ich würde mit den anderen durch das Kabinett zurückgehen oder sie würden mir sagen, wohin ich…" Unter Severus' stechendem Blick verstummte der blonde Junge.

„Erste Regel: verlass dich nie auf andere. Und jetzt komm mit." Severus packte Draco am Arm und wollte ihn mit sich ziehen.

„Nein!", schrie Narcissa auf und hängte sich wieder an Draco. „Du hast deinen Eid erfüllt", sagte sie nachdrücklich zu Severus, wobei etwas von ihrem angeborenen Stolz aufblitzte. „Draco ist _mein_ Sohn. Ab jetzt werde _ich_ mich wieder um ihn kümmern."

„Narcissa – ich glaube, du verstehst nicht ganz", entgegnete Severus mit drängender Stimme und ohne den Griff um Dracos Arm zu lockern. „Jeden Moment können Auroren oder Ordensmitglieder dieses Haus stürmen. Draco muss von hier fort. So schnell wie möglich."

„Er kann hier bleiben. Ich kann ihn hier verstecken – wir haben… Geheimgänge und… Falltüren", erwiderte Narcissa, schien sich aber nicht mehr so sicher zu sein, wie noch vor wenigen Momenten.

„Die gleichen Falltüren und Geheimgänge, in denen das Ministerium vor einigen Jahren nach Erinnerungsstücken unseres Lords gesucht hat?", erwiderte Severus ölig. „Oder habt ihr noch andere?"

Narcissa erbleichte.

„Mutter", meldete sich Draco wieder zu Wort. „Traust du ihm etwa?"

„Sei still, Draco", sagte seine Mutter scharf. Dann straffte sie sich. „Severus hat sein Leben für deine Sicherheit verpfändet – wie sollte ich ihm da nicht trauen?"

„Aber Tante Bella...", fing Draco an und wurde sofort von Severus unterbrochen.

„Benutze den Namen dieser Frau nicht in meiner Gegenwart", zischte er und Draco starrte ihn erschrocken an.

„Mutter!", protestierte er.

Doch Narcissas Blick hatte unverwandt an Severus gehangen.

„Nimm ihn mit, Severus. Ich vertraue dir", flüsterte sie leise. „Ich vertraue dir das Leben meines Sohnes an."

**OoooOoooO**

Nachdem Narcissa ihren Sohn zum Abschied auf beide Wangen geküsst hatte, war Severus mit einem widerstrebenden Draco desappariert.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Draco und sah sich missbilligend um.

Sie standen auf der Kreuzung eines Feldwegs neben einem keltischen Steinkreuz. Hinter ihnen hob sich ein dunkler Wald nur schwach von dem nachtschwarzen Himmel ab. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine hügelige Wiese.

Severus blickte mit gezücktem Zauberstab aufmerksam in alle Richtungen, dann atmete er leise aus. „In Sicherheit", beantwortete er Dracos Frage. „Zumindest vorerst."

„Und was tun wir hier?", beschwerte sich Draco.

„Wir warten", sagte Severus einsilbig und setzte sich neben das Steinkreuz auf den Boden.

„Aber… der Lord…", stammelte Draco verwirrt. „Er wird wissen wollen…"

„Glaubst du nicht, dass die anderen ihm schon von deinem Versagen und meiner Einmischung berichtet haben?", fragte Severus kalt. „Sobald es ihm angenehm ist uns zu sehen, wird er uns rufen." Er tippte sich zur Verdeutlichung auf seinen linken Unterarm.

Draco setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden und umschlang seine Knie mit seinen Armen.

„Wird er sehr… ungehalten sein?", fragte er nach einer Weile mit soviel jungenhafter Ängstlichkeit in seiner Stimme, dass Severus fast Mitleid mit ihm bekam.

„Das kann man nie wissen", erwiderte Severus leise.

„Das ist alles Ihre Schuld – ich hätte ihn schon noch getötet, wenn Sie mir nicht dazwischengefunkt hätten!", trotzte Draco.

„Ja, sicher", spottete Severus. „Lass dir von mir einen guten Rat geben – erzähl das nicht unserem Lord."

„Und warum nicht?", fragte Draco widerwillig.

„Weil er es sofort als das durchschauen würde, was es ist: eine Lüge", erwiderte Severus gelassen. „Und vergiss nie, dass du mit dem bisschen Okklumentik, das dir deine Tante in den Sommerferien beigebracht hat, keine Chance gegen unseren Lord hast."

Draco schwieg – ob aus Angst oder weil er schmollte, war unklar. Severus interessierte es nicht wirklich. Er sah hinauf in den dunklen Himmel, zu den funkelnden Sternen und einem gemächlich zunehmenden Junimond.

Wie lange war es her, dass er so mit jemand anderem zusammen gesessen hatte?

Mitten in der Nacht – mitten im Nirgendwo – ein kalter Mond die einzige Lichtquelle…

Er dachte zurück und erinnerte sich an einen anderen blonden Haarschopf.

Sie hatten in einem halbvergessenen Friedhof auf einem umgestürzten Grabstein gesessen und Severus hatte versucht, sich seine Aufregung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Lucius' blonde Haare hatten im silbernen Licht des Mondes fast unwirklich geleuchtet.

„Du kannst damit aufhören", hatte Lucius gesagt.

„Womit?", hatte Severus zurückgefragt.

„Cool zu sein… oder so zu tun", hatte Lucius gegrinst. „Es ist ganz normal, dass du aufgeregt bist. Man erhält schließlich nicht alle Tage das dunkle Mal."

Severus hatte geschwiegen.

„Du tust das Richtige, Severus", hatte Lucius gesagt und ihn geküsst.

Nun saß Lucius in Askaban – stolzer, schöner, egozentrischer Lucius.

Monate später waren die Haare seines Gefährten schwarz gewesen – genauso schwarz wie seine Eigenen. Aber dieser war jünger gewesen, jünger als Lucius, jünger als er selbst. Sie hatten sich hinter einem Felsen zusammengekauert und sie waren im Begriff gewesen etwas zu tun, von dem der dunkle Lord ganz und gar nicht begeistert wäre, wenn er es erfahren würde.

Regulus hatte irgendwann nach seiner Hand gegriffen und gesagt: „Wir tun das Richtige, Severus."

Ach, Regulus…Er hatte mit seinem Leben für ihren Plan bezahlt. Dummer, idealistischer, armer Regulus.

Beide Männer hatten ihm versichert, er würde das Richtige tun. Aber was war schon richtig? Und was war falsch? Gab es in dieser verdrehten Welt überhaupt noch ein absolutes Richtig oder ein komplettes Falsch? War nicht schon längst alles in einem grauen Brei aus Notlügen und Halbwahrheiten untergegangen?

Er wusste jetzt, dass Regulus ihn damals geliebt hatte, aber er war zu unerfahren gewesen, um es Severus begreiflich zu machen und Severus war zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen um es zu bemerken.

Warum Lucius ihn damals auf diesem Friedhof geküsst hatte, wusste er allerdings bis heute nicht.

Er weigerte sich einen Moment, seine Gedanken weiter schweifen zu lassen, doch unwiderstehlich drängte sich die Erinnerung an den ersten seiner Gefährten in den Vordergrund. Der erste von dreien, die ihm in einer solchen Nacht Gesellschaft geleistet hatten. Seine Haare waren damals braun gewesen.

Sie hatten in der fünften Klasse im Astronomie-Unterricht Himmelsbeobachtungen angestellt und nach dem Ende der Stunde waren Severus und Remus irgendwie allein auf dem Turm zurückgeblieben – ohne, dass sie es abgesprochen gehabt hätten. Sie hatten überhaupt in dieser Nacht kein einziges Wort miteinander geredet, sondern nur nebeneinander auf den noch sonnenwarmen Steinplatten gesessen und die funkelnden Sterne betrachtet.

Severus hatte weder Lucius noch Regulus geliebt, aber er wusste bis heute nicht, ob er den Werwolf nun liebte oder hasste.

Zumindest hatte ihm Remus nie gesagt, er würde das Richtige tun.

Langsam löste er seinen Blick von dem gemächlich zunehmenden Junimond und bemerkte, dass Draco neben ihm zitterte.

Die Nacht war warm, also zitterte er wohl kaum vor Kälte. Wieder wallte eine kleine Spur Mitleid in Severus auf und er legte dem Jungen – der sich im ersten Moment nur der Form halber wehrte – einen Arm um die Schultern. Während der Nachthimmel heller und heller wurde und die Sterne und der Junimond allmählich verblassten, hoffte Severus inständig, dass er sich dieses Mal tatsächlich für die richtige Seite entschieden hatte.

**ENDE**

**Severus**: Das war jetzt aber etwas…

**Remus**: Deprimierend?

**Severus**: Genau. Und am Schluss fehlte eindeutig das…

**Remus**: Happy-End?

**Severus**: (_guckt böse_) Lorelei!

**Lorelei**: Jaha! Bin schon da. Was gibt's?

**Severus**: (deutet auf die Fanfic) Warum!

**Lorelei**: Weiß auch nicht. Ich finde, das Lied passt zu dir und irgendwie drückt für mich diese Story das gleiche aus wie das Lied.

**Remus**: Welches Lied?

**Lorelei**: Das hier…

**Junimond**

Die Welt schaut rauf zu meinem Fenster  
Mit müden Augen ganz staubig und scheu  
Ich bin hier oben auf meiner Wolke  
Ich seh Dich kommen aber Du gehst vorbei  
Doch jetzt tuts nicht mehr weh  
Nee jetzt tut's nicht mehr weh  
Und alles bleibt stumm  
Und kein Sturm kommt auf  
Wenn ich Dich seh

Es ist vorbei bye, bye Junimond  
Es ist vorbei es ist vorbei bye, bye

Zweitausend Stunden hab ich gewartet  
Ich hab sie alle gezählt und verflucht  
Ich hab getrunken geraucht und gebetet  
Hab Dich flußauf- und flußabwärts gesucht  
Doch jetzt tuts nicht mehr weh  
Nee jetzt tut's nicht mehr weh  
Und alles bleibt stehn  
Und kein Sturm kommt auf wenn ich Dich seh

Es ist vorbei bye, bye Junimond  
Es ist vorbei es ist vorbei bye, bye...

(Text von Rio Reiser)


End file.
